My Name Is Hanabi
by blackexecutioner
Summary: Hyuuga Hanabi gets kidnapped by a former Konoha ninja. What's gonna happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

He silently came into her room, looking and feeling around in the darkness. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was acting on pure emotions. He discovered her bed and saw her lying in it, silently snoring.

"She sounds so good when she's sleeping," he said silently. He walked to her bed and stood above her. Her dark purple hair was lying everywhere on her pillow and with the moon shining into her window onto her face her true beauty was magnified.

"**Please don't do this to her,"** his inner self pleaded with him. **"Why do you want to take this evil path? You have so much ahead of you in life."** He ignored his inner self and put his hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes and tried to scream.

"Why does this always happen when I do this? Shut up!" Despite the request of her aggressor, she tried to fight against his grip with no results. With his free hand, he slapped her in the side of her head. "I told you to shut up!" She stopped squirming against him and relaxed her body. "You and I are going to take a little trip, and we're not going to tell mommy and daddy about this, okay?" She stared up at him with tears in her eyes. He slapped her again. "Okay?" She nodded in agreement. "Good." He scooped her out of the bed and exited her room as quietly as he came in.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

"Lady Tsunade, we need the help of every ANBU agent in Konoha to find our daughter," said Hyuuga Hiashi. "She's been kidnapped from our estate, and we don't know how it happened!"

"Which one of your daughters was kidnapped?" asked Tsunade.

"You big-breasted idiot, this isn't the time to joke! My only daughter Hanabi was kidnapped from under our noses!"

"Lord Hyuuga, I understand the seriousness of this situation, but we don't have any ANBU agents here. The best that we can do is send our top Genin to try to find her-"

"Genin!? You're going to send a bunch of rookies to try to find my daughter!? What the hell is your problem!? Have you lost your damn mind!? Send some damn Chunin and Jounin to find my daughter, not some damn rookies!!"

"If you're so concerned about your daughter, why don't you get off your lazy ass and help us try to find her? After all, last time I checked, you were a Jounin also!"

"I would help out in this investigation, but I have very important matters to attend to."

"More important than your own daughter? Maybe she wasn't kidnapped from under your estate's noses. Maybe she just ran away just to get your attention."

"Shut up and try to find my daughter! Now!!"

"Okay, don't stress yourself over this situation. We're putting the best people that we have on this situation as quickly as possible."

"You better. Who knows what my daughter is going through? She may be alone in this cold world, or worse." Hiashi walked out of the Hokage's office.


	3. Chapter 3

_In a Cave_

"Wake up, bitch!" The man slapped Hanabi in her face, waking her up from her sleep. "You can ask me three questions for right now, and after that, I'll slap you if you say anything without me telling you to." Hanabi looked at him and thought carefully about what she wanted to ask her attacker.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in a secure location, under my watch. That's question one."

"Why are you doing this stuff to me?"

"I needed a young female to be my slave. I watched you from afar, and I knew that you would be great for my desires… and me. Two questions down, and one to go."

"Who are you?" The man looked at her with an eerily excited look.

"My name is Onyx, and I am a former Konoha ninja with a major issue against your father. That was your last question. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. What is your name?" Hanabi stayed silent and looked at the ground. Onyx quickly slapped her, sending her to the ground. When she rose up from the ground, she was bleeding heavily from under her left eye. "Bitch, I asked you a question! What is your name?" She stayed silent and looked at him. He raised his hand above his head, ready to hit her again.

"Byakugan!" She tried to activate her technique, but it wouldn't work. "Why won't my Byakugan work?"

"When you were sleeping last night, I slipped a pill into your mouth to keep you from ever using your Byakugan again. Now, what is your name?" He slapped her again, making the cut below her eye larger and smearing her blood all over her face. "Once more, what is your name?"

"My… name… is… Hyuuga Hanabi."

"How old are you?"

"I am… 14 years old."

"Okay. That's all the questions I have for now, Hanabi." She got off of the ground and started trying to wipe the blood from her face. "Did I tell you that I was through with you?" He tried to slap her, but his hand was partially stopped by both of Hanabi's hands. He failed at slapping her face, but his hand connected with her mouth, sending a tooth flying out of her mouth. "Take it off. Take your shirt off!" She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Bitch, you heard me! Take your shirt off!" She started crying and slowly started taking her shirt off.

* * *

AN: I've decided to do it. The next chapter is what you think it's going to be. I was going to skip it, but I'm vicious like that. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Bitch, you heard me! Take your shirt off!" She started crying and slowly started taking her shirt off. Onyx licked his lips when her shirt was completely off, exposing her large breasts that were protected by her silky blue bra. "I didn't think that you would sleep in a bra. It must feel… uncomfortable for you to have that thing on when you're sleeping." He walked to her and put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them. "These breasts of yours are very soft, and big. There's no need for this thing keeping them away from me anymore!" He grabbed the front of her bra and pulled it off of her. Hanabi screamed in pain, then more tears started streaking down her face. Onyx looked at the bra and noticed that it wasn't completely off her body. The hooks that held the two ends together were embedded in her left shoulder blade. He gave a quick tug to release the bra from her body and to the floor. "I know that didn't hurt you so badly. If it did, what I have for you is going to hurt a lot more than that little scratch."

"Please, stop doing this to me," begged Hanabi.

"Let me think about that. No! Take your pants off now!" Immediately, she obeyed him and took her pajama pants off.

"Do you… do you want me to take my panties off?" Hanabi looked at Onyx with fear in her eyes.

"Did I tell you to speak!?" He raised his hand as if he were going to hit her again. She moved away from him and curled into a ball. He walked towards her and started laughing. "You know that you look beautiful when you have that panicked look in your eyes? No, I don't want you to take your panties off. I want you to keep them on for what I want to do to you." He sat beside her and started rubbing his fingers through her long purple hair. His right hand started rubbing her right breast.

"Mmm." She moaned at his movements on her breast. "That… that feels… good."

"I knew you would like that. Do you want to know what made me a famous ninja?" He moved his hand from her breasts into her crotch area and started gently rubbing on her panties. "My chakra had healing properties that were unmatched by anyone. Even the great Sannin Jiraiya sought me out for my chakra methods. When applied to women, it would give them a heightened feeling in their private areas. The effect is so great that once it touches a woman, it makes her want me more. Even using a little bit of my chakra makes women lose their minds. And you, my dear Hanabi, are experiencing this firsthand. The difference now is that I'm keeping you from getting wet, instead of making you wet. I want you to take this with as less lubrication as possible."

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi was clueless as she looked away from Onyx.

"My dear, I'm going to take your virginity, and I'm going to make it as painful for you as possible." Hanabi's eyes opened wide as Onyx started laughing wildly.


	5. Chapter 5

When he felt that she was as dry as she could get, he quickly ripped her panties off and started rubbing between her legs to make sure his chakra absorbed all the fluids from her. He unzipped his pants and positioned himself between her legs. He quickly inserted his member inside of her, tearing her cherry apart. Hanabi let out a series of loud screams as waves of pain flushed through her body. He slowly backed out of her opening, allowing her to catch a breath in her body. He pushed himself back in her, and her screaming got louder. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"How do you have so many tears in you? You should've stopped crying by now." He started rapidly entering and exiting her vagina, as her screams got louder and more intense. She felt a flow of heat flush through her body. She moaned and screamed loudly and released her fluids onto Onyx's member. "Did you like that? That feeling that came over your body is called an orgasm. Now that you've had your first one, you've just suffered your first death with me. As long as you're in my company, you're going to suffer more deaths, and they're going to come to you slow…" He started rubbing on her breasts with one of his hands while gently massaging his testicles. "And quick." He resumed his motion of pushing his member deeper in her, making her moan with pleasure and pain. At the same time he released his seed into her, she had a second orgasm, which took all the energy out of her. She collapsed onto the floor of the cave; her breathing was ragged and hoarse from her screams. "Get some rest, Hanabi. I want to have you wide-awake and fully energized for tomorrow. I'm going to give you some more stuff to do for me." He got off the ground of the cave and started walking away from Hanabi.

"Mr. Onyx, w-what am I going to do a-about clothes?" Onyx heard Hanabi's voice squeak and turned to look at her.

"You'll get clothes when I want you to get some clothes." He walked out of the room and locked the door to the room that she was in inside the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning, in the Hyuuga Household_

"_Who could've done this to my daughter Hanabi?" _thought Hiashi as he sat in the bed of his younger daughter. _"Maybe I should've been nicer to Hinata. Maybe she wouldn't have gone off and married that demon vessel if I had her under my care."_

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama." He raised his head to see Neji standing in the doorway of the room. "What are you going to do about this? How are you going to get Hanabi-sama back from wherever she is?" Hiashi sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Honestly Neji, I don't even know if she's alive. I don't know who could've kidnapped her, or for what reason."

"You could convince Hinata to-" Hiashi's head raised up quickly and his eyes met with Neji's.

"No!! She's too weak! She could never be a strong holder of the Byakugan!"

"Is it always about the Byakugan with you and the main family?! You say that Hinata is too weak, yet her Byakugan is much better than Hanabi's. You say that she is too weak because she cares about people. You've never even given Hanabi a chance to care about anyone. You've made her into your slave. She's your perfect little puppet. Emotionless, and knowing what to do around those in authority. You got rid of Hinata because she wouldn't allow you to completely break her spirit. I think Hanabi ran away from you because you're an ignorant, pompous, overbearing bastard that only wants to control-" Neji fell to the floor, holding his forehead while rolling around and screaming in pain. The Caged Bird Seal was sending pain through his brain. After a couple of seconds, the pain stopped.

"Have you forgotten about the seal?" Hiashi stood up from the bed and looked down at Neji, who was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. "You should know your place in this family. You are in the branch family. You have no say concerning the matters of the head family and its members. You are not the head of this family. I am. I rule this family. I am the reason why we are successful as a clan. Do you understand that?" Neji slowly rose off of the floor and looked into his uncle's eyes.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." Neji walked out of the room.

_"I understand you, High-Assy-sama. I hope you burn in hell for what you've done to your family."_


	7. Chapter 7

_In Onyx's cave_

Hanabi awoke to a sharp pain in between her legs. At 14 years old, the thing that she held sacred to herself, her virginity, had been thrown away just the previous night, and her pain was too intense to bear.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," said Onyx from the corner of the room. Hanabi's body involuntarily curled up upon hearing his voice. "Now, it's time for something new to do to you." He unzipped his pants and pulled his penis out. "Put this in your mouth and suck on it." Hanabi looked at the exposed penis, then up to Onyx. At that instant, she saw him frown and proceeded to put it in her mouth. She slowly tasted his salty member and let the taste of him swirl in her mouth. He pushed her head and inserted more of him into her mouth, then withdrew himself a little to keep her from choking. In seconds, she was completely into the motions by herself. In a matter of seconds, he came into her mouth, and the strong, salty secretion overwhelmed her. She looked like she was about to spit it out when Onyx gave her a stern look. "You better swallow all of that." As much as it pained her stomach, she swallowed every last bit of his cum.

"Do… do you want me to do it some more?" She looked up into her captor's eyes.

"No, not now. It's early in the day, and I have other things that I want to do to you." He sat down near her and started gently rubbing the swollen folds of her vagina.

"Are you going in there again?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going into the other hole that you have." He immediately turned her onto her stomach and positioned himself just outside of Hanabi's asshole. With careful ease, he pushed himself into her awaiting hole. She screamed in pain as if she was being torn in half by him. When the full length of him was inside her, she was panting like she had been running for a long time. Blood was trickling from the inside where Onyx's penis was. He slowly started pulling himself out, and then he inserted himself into her again. He continued the slow motion for a minute or two, and then he increased his speed. Hanabi was feeling waves of pleasure and pain, but the pain was starting to become unbearable for her.

"Please… please take it out of me! Take it out of me, please!!" Hanabi was screaming for him to stop his actions, but he didn't stop at all. He reached his climax and moved to her vagina. He pushed himself into her tight opening and started pushing at a slow rate. Hanabi screamed to the top of her lungs and quickly had an orgasm. After a couple minutes, Onyx reached his climax again and lay beside her, withdrawing himself from her. The sticky secretion he sent into her was slowly oozing out of both of her holes.

"Do you want to know something?" He rubbed his fingers on his left hand through her hair while his right hand massaged her right breast. He felt her nod, and he smiled. "I enjoy having you. You make it feel so good every time. That's why I know that I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." He raised her hair and lightly kissed the back of her neck. He felt her moan and kept kissing on her neck. He bit her neck hard enough to draw blood twice, and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming out. He licked the blood that was coming from her neck and smiled. "That's my bitch. You're my beautiful bitch that I fuck whenever and however I want to fuck." He got up from the floor and left Hanabi in the room alone again.

* * *

I think I need to take the time to address something here: I don't normally write notes, and if I do, it's for something important. Yes, I went there. I really just went there with that chapter.

Also, something that disturbs me is the fact that people think that just because I'm writing a story about rape, that I actually want to do that. No, I don't want to rape someone, but it's an animalistic nature to want sex in different ways.

And let me get this off of my chest: if you're writing a **Romance** story, and it's **M rated**, why the hell would you warn readers about _lemons_!? That just doesn't make sense! Isn't that what the readers want to see anyway when they read those stories? If they didn't want to see that, they'd just stick with **T rated** stories! I really get tired of reading a story, and an author warning about a lemon, and telling people to skip it if they didn't like it, and it's a lot of authors that do it right in the middle of the story, taking readers temporarily out of the story.

Also, I don't have many reviews for my stories. Reviews tell me two things: 1. People like things that they see in the stories. 2. The fewer I get, the more I have to focus on improving any future stories and chapters to where people like them better. I thank the people that review, and I also thank the ones that don't. I'll just come back with something better later.

Whew. Sorry for the intense rant, but it's just been building up in me, and I just wanted to do this once or twice.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, Onyx thought of new ways of torturing, harming, and humiliating Hanabi. Some days, he would beat and bruise her while they had sex, and others, he would just have sex with her until she was too exhausted to resist him. Each day that went by, Hanabi's spirit would break bit by bit. What truly broke her spirit was when he slapped her, and afterwards, he pissed on her body while calling her a bitch. Later that same day, he invited 10 people he knew, and they all proceeded to have their way with her, exploding cum in every hole that she had, and all over her body. Her mind was stuck on a conversation she had with one of the men.

-Flashback-

"_Why do you do this for him?" asked the man. "Why do you make yourself his slave?"_

"_Because I can't fight him," said Hanabi. "He's much too strong for me, and I'm not able to use my chakra to fight him."_

"_That doesn't mean that you have to be his slave. Have you ever tried to run away from him?" Hanabi shook her head. "Maybe you should try it one day. Just run, and never come back."_

"_But what if he finds me again?"_

"_Hopefully, by then, you'll be under the protection of your family. They should be able to kill him dead on sight. Try it when you least expect it."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because…" the man looked into Hanabi's lavender colored eyes. "It's just not fun fucking a kid when they don't even show any emotion. I love for them to resist, but you didn't even fight back."_

-End Flashback-

Hanabi decided that she was finally going to run away from it all. As soon as she got up, she vomited on the floor. "I must be getting sick, but Onyx wouldn't care. He treats me like an animal from the way that he's done me." She walked to the door of her confines and put a hand on it. "There's no way he'd ever leave this door unlocked for me to escape." She gave a small push, and the door opened up. "I must be dreaming. This is my chance to get out of here." She silently walked through the corridors of the cave until she reached a dead end. She put her hand on the wall, and noticed that it wasn't really there. "Genjutsu?" She released the genjutsu and was blinded by the sunlight. It had been so long since she last saw sunlight, and her eyes were trying to get used to its effects. Her naked body was also getting a warm welcome from the sunlight. She took a few running steps away from the cave, then suddenly stopped. "Why am I seeing black…" Her body fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Where… Where am I?"_ Hanabi opened her eyes to see that she was back in the cave, back in the same room where so many unmentionable things happened to her. _"Damn, and I was actually out of here. I actually had a chance to get away from this hell hole."_ She was about to get up, but she noticed that she had an arm draped over her body.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Hanabi?" Onyx asked her in a sweet voice that took her by surprise.

"Get off of me!" Hanabi shrieked as she moved away from Onyx. She was standing and breathing hard.

"What's the matter with you?" Onyx continued the sweet voice, and Hanabi's body started shaking uncontrollably. She used her arm to try to wipe off the beads of sweat that weren't on her forehead, and then she noticed something odd about herself.

_"I have clothes on? And I smell clean?"_ She stared at herself in amazement, then her gaze shifted towards Onyx. "What the hell is going on? You're never nice to me, and not one time have you had me in clothes since you first brought me here."

"I just wanted to do something special for you, that's all." He got off of the floor and walked towards Hanabi.

"Stay away from me!!" She backed herself into a corner of the room as Onyx kept advancing towards her. When they both had nowhere to go, he kissed her on her lips.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're pregnant." The news shocked Hanabi, and it caused her to slump down to the floor. She was pregnant by her captor. It echoed throughout her mind as she stood up from the floor. He gave her another kiss and smiled. "Do you know what you're going to name it?" Hanabi briefly thought back to the time that she and Hinata were playing with her dolls.

-Flashback-

"_Hinata, I want to have kids someday!" Hanabi was excitedly playing with her dolls as Hinata watched her. She joined her sister in the bed and smiled while picking up another doll._

"_What would you want to name them?" asked Hinata with a doll in her hand._

"_Usagi for a girl, and Mitsuro for a boy. I'll love them forever and ever!"_

-End Flashback-

"Usagi, if it's a girl, and Mitsuro if it's a boy." Onyx smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Those are very beautiful names. You must've given them a lot of thought, huh?" Hanabi nodded and looked into his eyes. At that point, she felt a very strong pain in her stomach. She vomited onto Onyx and looked down to her stomach. Onyx's fist was buried into her stomach, pushing her against the wall. He punched her stomach a couple more times and kneed her once. She tried to fall to the floor, but Onyx's body held her in place. He rubbed his hands between her legs and felt the blood ooze out of her body and down her legs.

"What the hell did you do that for!!?" Hanabi was shrieking and thrashing at Onyx, but he seemed to be unaffected by it all. "Why the hell did you kill my baby!!?"

"For my fantasy." He took his fingers and licked them.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Hanabi pushed away from him and fell to the floor. He jumped on her and started ripping her clothes off. When he ripped her pants off, she kicked at his face and connected with one of his eyes.

"Ow!! You little bitch!!" In the momentary lapse of time, Hanabi took it upon herself to try to run away, but Onyx was too quick for her. He grabbed her foot and yanked her to the floor. "I'm not showing you any mercy this time!" He moved up on her and pinned her to the floor with his body.

"Let me go!! Get off of me!!" She struggled under his weight, but she was far too light to try to do anything. He got his member out and quickly put it inside of her.

"Don't try to fight this, bitch! This is why you're here! For my needs and wants!" He gave a hard thrust inside of her and slowly brought himself out of her. "For my desires!" He pushed himself into her other hole hard, ignoring her screams of pain. "For my fantasies!" He pushed a finger into both holes and started increasing his speed with his member. She reached her orgasm at the same time that he did, and he fell out on top of her. They were both panting, and Onyx kissed Hanabi passionately on her lips. "For my love." His voice was barely above a whisper. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Your love!? I'm here for your love!? You kill my baby, and you call it love!?"_ Hanabi's thoughts were racing through her mind while she was asleep. She instantly woke up to find herself alone in the room. She was completely cleaned up and dressed. The door to the room was open. _"Should I escape now? If I do escape, is the same thing going to happen to me?"_ She stood up and walked out of the room. She followed the same path that she took earlier in the day and once again, she released the genjutsu on the exit. The cool air of the dusky setting took her by surprise and she proceeded to run away. She found herself deep in the woods, and rested against a tree. _"He did it for my love?"_ She felt the pain from her stomach and remembered about her poor child. _"He loves me? He actually said that he loved me?"_ Hanabi looked into the sky and saw the stars just coming out into view. _"At least he shows love to me, unlike my father. He knows nothing about love."_

-Flashback-

_"Um… Hi-Hiashi-sama?" Hinata asked as she timidly walked to her father._

_"What do you want?" Hiashi answered her in a rough voice._

_"I-I wanted to-to le-let you know that I-I want to… um…"_

_"Whatever the hell it is, I don't care. You're not strong like Hanabi. She is a true shinobi, and she never lets petty things like emotions get in her way. She knows nothing about love, so she has nothing holding her back. You, on the other hand, you're always being held back by these emotions. You're always wasting your time following that demon spawn around. What the hell is your problem? He's a demon. He should be killed on the spot."_

_"Na-Naruto-kun isn't-"_

_"He is a demon, and that's all that needs to be said about it."_

_"But… but… I love him!" Hanabi was startled to hear that come from her sister. "I love him because he tries so hard to impress people. He never gives up, and he… he has made me stronger by being with him. Hiashi-sama, I want to marry Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata's statement came out as clear as day, without a single stutter._

_"Get out of my house! Get out of here, and never come back here!" Hinata ran out of the main chamber, sobbing loudly through the halls. "Hanabi." She looked at her father. "You will never learn to love. You will never feel love. You will never be shown love. You will learn to show respect at all times to your elders. You will have an arranged marriage, and you will have more heirs to our clan. Do you understand that?" Hanabi nodded at her father's statements. "Good. We shall plan your wedding, and soon, you'll be married off to a strong clan from another country."_

_-A Little While Later-_

_Hanabi walked into her sister's room to see her packing up all of her belongings. "Hinata, what does it feel like to be loved?" Hinata wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her sister._

_"To be loved is to have someone that will care for you through your good times, and your bad times, and in return, you'll care for them. When someone loves you, they'll do a lot of things for you that may seem small in the eyes of other people, but are big in your eyes. The feeling of love is really hard to describe, and it can be shown in many different ways, but one thing is always true: you'll always feel happy with the one you love."_

_"Is that the way the demon boy makes you feel?"_

_"I don't see him as a demon, like other people may see him. I see him as strength for myself. He gives me strength to go on through my day. He's always hidden his pain, but I can always see it in his eyes. It just makes me want to be there with him to make everything feel better."_

_"Is love very strong?"_

_"Yes, it is. It's the strongest emotion one can feel. Love can make a person stronger, not weaker like father thinks it does. He and Neji may think that they're strong, but I'm stronger than both of them because of my love."_

-End Flashback-

_"Am I actually starting to fall in love with Onyx?"_ She thought back to the times that he was raping her, and making her perform various sex acts for him. Even though she was being humiliated, he could've killed her at anytime. He was protecting her, and as much as she was denying it, she was receiving pleasure from satisfying him. She liked the fact that he was paying attention to her. He was caring for her, and she was starting to like being with him. She looked at the sky again and noticed that it was nighttime. She stood up and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to learn to hate myself for what I'm going to do." She started walking slowly in the direction of the cave.


	11. Chapter 11

When she finally reached the cave, she found Onyx outside waiting on her with his arms crossed. "Why are you out here?"

"I ran away from you," said Hanabi. "I saw my opportunity to get the hell away from you and never return. I was well on my way from you, but something stopped me. I decided to come back here and be with you." Onyx was shocked, but he didn't let it show on his face.

_"I gave her the chance to get away from me, but she came back on her own. Maybe she's developed feelings for me as well. Had she truly left me, I would've kidnapped her again and brought her back to me."_ He was interrupted from his thoughts when Hanabi tugged at his shirt a couple times.

"Can we go inside? It's getting cold out here."

"Of course we can go inside." They walked into the cave together. He led her through some unfamiliar parts of the cave until they reached a room with double doors. He opened the doors to reveal a room decorated with different candles and a king sized bed in the middle.

"This isn't my room."

"It is now. You and I can share this room together. We both realize our feelings for each other, so there's no reason to be separate anymore." He gave her a kiss on her cheek, but his face was quickly moved towards her lips. She kissed him passionately while rubbing his jaw line. He pulled away from her and started taking his clothes off. She stared at him as his shirt was discarded to reveal his toned chest and abs.

_"How did I miss this sight before now?"_ She followed suit and took her shirt and pants off. When her pants were clear from her body, she jumped onto him, giving him kisses over the exposed parts of his body. He took a few steps back before falling on the bed underneath her weight. He removed his pants and positioned his throbbing member under Hanabi. She took it in her hand below her awaiting pussy and started playing with it. He let out a few low moans of pleasure and smiled at her handiwork. She slowly eased herself onto it and let out a sharp hiss laced with pain and pleasure. She moved up and down on his member slowly before picking up the pace. Within a few seconds, she had an orgasm that took all the energy out of her, leaving her motionless on top of his body.

"That was quick."

"I know. I never had passion with it before. Every other time, I was fighting you off, but now, I feel more relaxed around you."

"I'm glad to hear that from you." He stroked her hair and went to sleep with her in his arms.

The next few weeks were the same for the two: moments of intense love, followed by intense sex. Hanabi was happier than she had ever been in her life. She woke up one morning throwing up violently, and Onyx immediately knew what was happening to her.

"Hanabi, you're pregnant again." She withdrew herself from him after hearing those words. She was still with the person that killed her last baby, and he made her pregnant again. "Don't worry, I won't kill this one. I truly want us to raise this child together as a family."

"Really?" Hanabi's face brightened up from hearing those words.

"Of course, my love. Our child will have both of us taking care of it, and I've wanted kids for a while." He moved to Hanabi and kissed her on her lips. She smiled brightly and blushed, throwing her naked body over her lover. At that moment, the door was violently broken into splinters. They rose up to see ten people in decorated masks filling the room.

"Yoshiro Onyx, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hanabi," said a person with an eagle mask. "Do not try to resist or we will be forced to kill you."

"Alright, I'll go peacefully. I don't want to die before I see my child being born."

"Child!?" Someone in a fox mask let out a loud outburst. "We should kill this bastard for defiling Hanabi-sama like this!"

_"Neji's here? How could a perfect moment in my life be ruined like this?" _Hanabi hid herself under the covers a bit as Onyx was handcuffed by the ANBU guards.


	12. Chapter 12

_ANBU Intelligence Gathering Room_

Hanabi sat behind a two-way mirror looking at her lover. He sat in front of Morino Ibiki while being questioned about his actions with her. With each passing second, she could feel her heart shrinking in her chest, but she saw that his face remained calm. It was unexplainable, but her confidence in herself grew from watching him.

"We're not getting anywhere with these answers you're giving me," said Ibiki. She knew that Ibiki was going easy on the man, but she didn't know the reason why he did that to Onyx.

"Okay, you want a complete answer to why I did it? I wanted a slave. I wanted someone that would allow herself to be broken down, have her spirit destroyed because of outrageous odds, humiliate her to the point of suicide…" Hanabi could hear his words loud and clear, and she knew about Onyx's actions before they were spilled to Ibiki. "But there's one thing that I didn't count on doing, and it was falling in love with her. I never wanted to fall in love with Hanabi." Hanabi's heart was confused, and her face gave a small look that reflected what was in her heart. She felt like running away, but her body forced her to stay seated. "I didn't want to fall in love with a slave, but I did. I fell head over heels in love with Hanabi. If you think I just kept her in for myself, I gave her a clear chance to run away from me after she found out my feelings for her. At that point, she was free to do whatever she wanted to do, but she came back to me."

"What would you have done if she did come back here?"

"Find a way to kidnap her again, even though it was foolish idea. That's how much I loved her."

"But this thing that you call love… you humiliated her, beat her, and tortured her, and you call what you had done to her love?"

"There are many ways to show love to someone. People always expect the fairytale kind of love where a guy and a girl stumble across each other by chance, see each other somewhere else, then they start getting interested in each other bit by bit until the two get together and finally get married and have kids. The real world doesn't happen like that all the time. I kidnapped Hanabi. I raped her. I raped her over and over again. I took her virginity. I forced my penis into her other hole, tearing that one and giving her a lot of pain. I made her have oral sex with me. I had a bunch of guys come to have sex with her and do what they wanted. I peed on her to humiliate her beyond what she had already suffered. I beat her constantly and revealed that I did it out of love, and do you want to know why she stayed around me even though I was harming her every day that she was with me?" Ibiki's silence gave him the signal to continue. "It's because she never got the love that she wanted before she was kidnapped. Obviously, her father didn't love her enough, so in her time of absence, she searched for love, and she found it in me." Hanabi could feel her father's anger and chakra signatures going everywhere, and she could tell that it was taking everything in his body to keep him from entering the room and attacking Onyx. "Allow me to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How? How did ANBU find my location? How did they know where I was hiding? I took the liberty to leave a very thin powder behind so Kakashi or the Inuzuka clan couldn't trace the scent to my location. The way my cave was set up, no kind of x-rays or thermal sensory or Kekkai Genkai could see through it, so how exactly did I get caught?"

"I'm glad you asked that question." Ibiki left the room for a minute and returned with a person with a hood over his head. "Does this person look familiar to you?" He removed the hood from the person, and Hanabi saw that he was the same guy that told her to try to run away from Onyx after he had his way with her. "This guy spilled everything to us about your little operation, and he will be executed because of his involvement in the matter." Hanabi sank in her chair a little bit as she listened to the guy's story.


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

_The Hyuuga Mansion, 3 days earlier_

_"Hiashi-sama? Are you feeling well?" One of the servants came to the bed of Hiashi._

_"Yes, I'm feeling well." Hiashi's voice was gruff and unsettled, but it was clear enough to answer the servant._

_"One of the members of the Konoha military wants to see you. He says that he might have information leading to the location of Hanabi." At the mention of Hanabi's name, Hiashi was quickly up and out of bed. "Send him in here now."_

_"Yes, Hiashi-sama." The servant left the room, and afterwards, Neji and a guy in a Chuunin vest entered._

_"How are you doing today, Hiashi?" The man tried to spark up a friendly conversation with the Hyuuga head, but his face remained in a harsh, unmoving manner._

_"I'm not in the mood for friendly conversations today. You know damn well that my daughter is still missing, and I heard that you know of her whereabouts. I want to know where she is. Tell me now!"_

_"Alright, alright. Do you remember a guy by the name of Yoshiro Onyx?"_

_"That guy? I hated him. A young hot-shot that always tried to prove he was better than us older people. What about him? Does he have my daughter?"_

_"Yes. He is holding your daughter as his prisoner." Upon hearing that, Hiashi's chakra rose to tremendous levels to match his anger._

_"That bastard!! That molester!! How dare he touch my daughter!! How dare he touch the heir to the Hyuugas!!"_

_"Hiashi-sama, calm down," said Neji. "We're going to find her, wherever she is." Hiashi's chakra stabilized, but he was still red all over his body._

_"Where is she located at?"_

_"She's located in a cave less than 10 miles away from the village." The man's eyes fell to his feet._

_"How did you happen to get this information before anyone else?" The man remained silent. Hiashi quickly grabbed the man by his vest and hoisted him into the air with one hand. "Without my Byakugan, I can sense that you're hiding something from me. Tell me what it is! How the hell did you happen to know her whereabouts?"_

_"It's… it's because… she… a group of ninjas that he knew got together and had sex with your daughter for our entertainment. We had her do various things with us, and I was a part of it." Hiashi threw the man into a wall and charged at him with great speed. Just as he was about to attack, Neji stepped into his uncle's way, blocking his palm thrust._

_"I know that he defiled Hanabi-sama, but right now, he's the only one that knows where she's at right now." Neji's voice was laced with fear, and nervousness. He knew that his uncle could beat him to within an inch of his life, or activate his Cursed Seal and kill him off with no effort on his part. "If you feel like killing him, do it later. Right now, we need him to show us where Hanabi is located at."_

_End Flashback_

Hanabi sat through the whole story, shocked at the results of the guy's testimony. _"He came back here and snitched on us. He ruined the perfect life that Onyx and I were having together. Onyx and I could've stayed together, away from everyone and the pressures of being the next in line for this crazy family's rules and traditions."_

"Yoshiro Onyx," Tsunade spoke loud and clear, breaking Hanabi's thoughts. "For your crimes of kidnapping of a minor, rape of a minor, enslaving of a minor, assault upon a minor, and crimes related to the Hyuuga's founding laws, including kidnapping the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, you are to be executed tomorrow afternoon at 12:30." Upon hearing that, Hanabi let out a loud ear-piercing scream.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Don't kill him!! Don't kill him!!" She got out of her chair and started banging her fist against the plastic glass. "Onyx!! Onyx!!" She started sobbing loudly. "Onyx!!" He turned to see the outline of Hanabi's body against the glass. "Onyx, I love you!!! I love you!!" Hiashi moved towards his daughter and slapped her hard on the right side of her face, causing the left side of her head to hit the glass. She fell to the floor and looked up at her father.

"How dare you shed tears and tell this criminal that you love him!!" Hiashi stood over her and looked down in her eyes. "That sick bastard took advantage of you, defiled you, and you're crying for him!?" He slapped her once more, and Neji tackled him from behind, both of them landing a foot away from Hanabi. He mounted himself on top of his uncle and started punching his face.

"Just because Hanabi has fallen in love with him doesn't mean that you have to hit her for that." He gave his uncle a good punch to the jaw.

"He defiled my daughter, and forced her heart towards him!" Hiashi retaliated with a couple right-handed punches to Neji's jaw. He struggled to get his left arm free from under Neji, but the teen was securely placed upon it. Hanabi watched her father and her cousin fight while she tried to get to her feet.

"Hokage-sama, shouldn't we do something about this situation before it gets out of hand?" asked a guard.

"I would do something, but Hyuuga laws forbid any outsiders from interfering in the family affairs," said Tsunade. "Even though I'm the Hokage, that rule is in effect until the reign of the Seventh Hokage ends. Why did my grandfather have to agree with something like that?"

"He may have done those things to Hanabi, but I think she has fallen in love with him." He punched Hiashi a couple times. "Did you ever teach her how to love?" His uncle received a left-handed punch. "No, you didn't. You never did!" He received a punch from his uncle, and then delivered a couple more in retaliation. "You got rid of Hinata because she was in love with someone else." Neji could feel his uncle's left arm struggling to get free underneath him. He took off his headband and bandages that were previously hiding his Cursed Seal. "Why is it that when you hear the truth, you're quick to try to punish someone?" He pointed at his Cursed Seal. "You're not about to activate my Cursed Seal. You're going to hear the truth that you keep trying to hide from the world. Hinata loved Naruto, the 'demon spawn' that you hated so much. She was head over heels in love with him. She didn't even like the thought of her and I getting married for the sake of the clan, so she continued her pursuit of him and his love. You kept Hanabi from loving so that you could control her every move, and manipulate her every decision, even when it came to who she was going to be with. We are no longer your slaves!" Neji punched his uncle and started smiling. "You can't control us anymore!" He gave his uncle more punches. "Hinata and Hanabi are changing the order of this damn family, and I'm proud of them." Neji's punches became more powerful and fierce. "There will be no more arranged marriages!" Hiashi punched Neji in the face, breaking his nose. "No more Cursed Seals and Main and Branch Families!" Neji punched Hiashi hard in his face, breaking his nose and a few teeth. "And even better than all of that, no more of you trying to make people shut the truth up in them!"

"Neji, stop!!" Hanabi yelled to Neji, but her voice was too late as Neji grabbed his head in pain.

"It looks like the elders finally made it here," said Hiashi. He used his free arm to move Neji enough to free his arm from under his nephew. "I can take it from here." The elders nodded and watched Hiashi as he activated Neji's Cursed Seal. Neji screamed out in agonizing pain and rolled off of his uncle. Hiashi got to his feet and started smiling evilly; spitting blood out of his mouth every time he exhaled. He put more chakra into his handsign and started greatly increasing the pain that was going through his nephew's head.

"Father, please don't do this to Neji!! Please!!" She reached for her father's hands, but she was blown away by his chakra.

"You little bastard. You think that the Hyuuga Clan is going to change? It's going to stay the same forever. Nothing will ever change, and even after we're long gone from this world, the traditions of the old generations will still be in effect." Neji's screams were getting louder and louder with each passing second.

"It's no wonder he's a genius," whispered an elder.

"If he's been under the effect of the seal for this long, he must be really strong. Anybody else would've died after ten seconds of this," whispered another elder.

"Neji, I've appreciated your service to the Hyuuga family, but you just have to go. We can't have someone like you messing things up in both families." He forced almost all of his chakra into the seal, making Neji screech in pain. He stood up and looked at Hiashi in his eyes.

"Trust my words… Hanabi and… Hinata… will change this… family. Freedom… will…" Neji's body collapsed to the floor, not moving or responding from the seal. After a couple of seconds, the seal disappeared from his forehead.

_"Neji. No, you can't be dead. You just can't leave like this. You just can't!"_ Hanabi was scared as her vision shifted from Neji's body, to the elders and the Hokage looking on at this action, to her lover, Onyx. She saw him hang his head low for a couple seconds, and then raise up slowly.

"We're going to need someone to clean him up and take him to the morgue," said Hiashi. "He's dead and gone." The voices that followed were swirled together in Hanabi's mind. She could vaguely hear the argument between the Hokage and her father about the loss of a great ANBU ninja, the discussion between the elders, and the guards as they picked Neji's body up from the ground. What brought her back to the real world was when the Hokage told Ibiki to take Onyx to a holding cell. When her eyes looked at Onyx, they filled up with tears. She walked to the Hokage and looked into her amber eyes.

"He doesn't need to be executed tomorrow." Tears were streaking down her cheek. "I'm in love with him. He may have done crimes in your eyes, but he has helped me out in life. I… I don't want him killed because… because… I'm… pregnant with his child! I don't want my child to grow up without a father in this world." She saw her father turn red in the face upon hearing that news.

"That's more of a reason to have him killed," he said. "He's contaminated the Hyuuga bloodline. Hanabi, you're going to have that baby aborted immediately!"

"Hiashi, it's her child. She needs to decide if-"

"No! She's getting rid of that child, and I'm going to make sure of it! I'm not going to have a contaminated mistake in my family!" He stormed out of the room, followed by the elders, Ibiki, and Onyx. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"It's okay." Tsunade got on her knees and hugged Hanabi. "We'll try to make sure that your father doesn't kill your child. I promise." They both stood back up and Hanabi gave Tsunade a small smile before leaving the interrogation room.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hyuuga Mansion-21 Hours Before the Execution

Hanabi noticed the weird looks that the servants were giving her as she walked through the hallways. She didn't know why they were staring at her, but she guessed that they might have been about what happened to Neji. They all knew that her father had the power to kill every last servant, and with Neji's death, they knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill the closest people to him.

"Hanabi-sama, what's wrong?" asked one of the female servants when she passed by.

"You all know about Neji's death, don't you?"

"Yes. The council elders told us about what happened, and used him as an example of what not to do to the Main Family. We were told not to try to bring harm to any of the members of the Main Family."

"Do you know all the details behind Neji's actions?"

"We were told that Neji attacked Hiashi-sama without any reason, and the council elders saved Hiashi-sama's life by activating his Cursed Seal." Hanabi was shocked with what she heard. The elders left out valuable information about the incident. The servants didn't know that Neji attacked him to keep him from hurting her. Neji died while doing his duty. He was protecting her from her father's hatred of her lover.

"They didn't tell you the whole truth behind that." The servant looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. "Neji attacked him because he was doing his job of protecting me. I know that he hated doing that job, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. My father was hitting me, and Neji attacked him."

"Why did Hiashi-sama hit you?"

"He couldn't accept the fact that I fell in love with someone, so he hit me in my face. He didn't want me to be in love with the person that kidnapped me, made me learn about what love was, and blessed me with his child."

"You're really pregnant? I'm so proud of you, Hanabi-sama!" The servant made a move like she was about to hug Hanabi, but she quickly stopped herself. "I would hug you, but I don't want anyone to think I'm harming you."

"It's okay. I would be proud of this myself, but my father wants to have my child aborted and my lover executed. The execution is supposed to happen tomorrow at 12:30, and I don't know when the abortion is going to happen." She hugged the servant tightly to her.

"Hanabi-sama, you know the rule about this. We can't do this or we'll be punished."

"Right now, I'm not caring about the rules. I just want to hug someone. Hinata isn't anywhere around, Neji's dead, and you're the only one that knows about this. If I do become the head of this family, I'm getting rid of these stupid rules, and this whole Main and Branch Family stuff that everyone worries about."

"I'm sure that you can change the family for the better."

"I want you to do a favor for me. I'm not asking this as a heir of a family, but as a friend. Could you tell everyone the real reason why Neji died?" She let go of the hug she had on the servant.

"I'll do that, and it might just relieve people to know the actual truth, instead of the stuff that they want us to hear." She started walking away, but Hanabi placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"What is your name?"

"Mizuka. Why did you ask for my name?"

"Because I wanted to know it, and I wanted to say that you were out of place for talking to me without being spoken to." She could feel Mizuka getting mad at her. "But I thank you for being out of place. I'm tired of that rule, and I needed someone to talk to about this situation."

"You're welcome. I can already tell that the Hyuuga family will change for the better once you take over."

"Thank you." She allowed Mizuka to leave her. _"Now, what can I do about the execution? What can I do to stop it from happening?"_ She walked to her room and came up with a good idea. _"I hope my idea works out, because if it doesn't, I'm going to lose Onyx."_

_

* * *

I feel like I need to clarify something that I left out of the last 2 chapters. The interrogation happened in the morning, around 9. Neji was killed during that time, and now it's 6 hours later. I just had to clear that up for anyone that may have been confused. Let me know how you liked it by leaving me reviews. Lots and lots of reviews!!_


	15. Special Author's Note!

AN: I'm really sorry that I haven't written on this story in forever. I had problems with my computer, and I was moving into different houses, so I couldn't type for a long while. Anyway, in my absence, this story has gotten over 1,600 hits since the last chapter I put up, bringing the total hit count to well over 6,000 hits. People must really love this story, so I've decided to do something special to show my appreciation for my fans: I'm not going to write the ending that I wanted to have that would just finish this off. Instead, I've decided to give this story 5 different endings based on subtle hints given throughout the story. I hope you all enjoy all the different endings!


	16. Chapter 15, Ending 1, Part 1

The Hyuuga Mansion- 18 Hours Before the Execution (6:00 pm for those trying to keep time)

"Hanabi-sama, you have a visitor," said a servant.

"I don't feel like seeing anyone right now." Hanabi lay on her bed, facing away from the servant.

"I understand that you want to rest before the execution of that foul man, but-" A vase was blindly thrown at the servant, barely missing her and breaking on the other door.

"That man… He's not a foul man. He's the father of my child!" The servant looked at her, then proceeded to allow her visitors in the room. "What am I going to do? How am I going to convince my father not to let this execution happen?"

"Hanabi? Are you okay?" Hanabi's head slowly turned to the door to see her sister Hinata standing next to her husband.

"Hinata? What are you doing back here? I thought that Father wanted you and Naruto to stay away from here and never return."

"Well, when it comes to Hyuuga Clan affairs, even if I've been disowned by the family, I still have to attend major events." She walked to her sister's bed and gently sat on it. Naruto sat in a chair near the bed. "What's supposed to happen?"

"An execution." Hanabi turned her face away from her sister. The room fell deadly silent for a couple minutes until Naruto cleared his throat.

"So… Who's being executed?" Naruto calmly asked.

"The man that I… fell in love with." Hanabi sat up in the bed and looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Father didn't approve of what he did, or who he is, and he's going to execute him for crimes against the Hyuuga Clan."

"You finally found love, and he's about to be killed." Naruto shifted himself in the chair. "That's pretty messed up. How did you fall in love with him, anyway?" Hanabi told her story to Naruto and Hinata, mentioning everything that happened to her, and the feelings that she was having throughout the experience.

"So Neji's dead?" Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper. "And only because he was protecting you from Father?" She wiped a tear away from her eyes. "How can he be so cruel and not have it tear him up on the inside?"

"Because he's a-"

"Heartless bastard!!" Hanabi interrupted Naruto with her cries of sorrow. "There's gotta be some way to save him from this fate." Naruto stood up and stretched his limbs.

"I guess that's where I come in. I always have a way of making things better. The question is what am I going to do to make it better."

"What did you have in mind?" Hanabi's voice lightened up from its down mood.

"Well, I was thinking about making a shadow clone of him and sneaking him out while the shadow clone gets killed, but I don't know how he looks like…"

"And the Hyuuga guards wouldn't let him out of sight or have any visitors see him," said Hinata. Naruto paced around the room for a couple seconds until an idea came to him.

"Hanabi, you remember how your lover looks?" Hanabi looked at him with a questionable look on her face. "I know you love the guy and all, and you're going to automatically know what he looks like, but what I'm asking is if you've noticed any deformities about his face that you would know about and nobody else would really notice."

"No, nothing out of place. Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I'm going to try something that Kyuubi taught me a few years ago." He walked to Hanabi and placed a hand on her forehead.

"What are you trying to do Naruto-kun?" Hinata was equally as curious as her sister.

"I'm searching her thoughts to try to see him so I can try to make a shadow clone of him." While his hand was on her forehead, he formed the handsign to make a clone. "Henge Bunshin no Jutsu!" In seconds, a tall clone appeared with dark skin, brown eyes, lightly trimmed facial hair, and a well-toned body. The only thing that was different about the clone than the original Onyx was that it had Naruto's spiky blond hair instead of shoulder-length black dreadlocks. (Sorry, I can't believe it took me this long to give a description of Onyx, but nobody ever brought it to my attention in any reviews) "Hanabi, could you try to focus more on your lover, instead of the situation he's in? It'll help me out more to make a clone of him."

"Oh, okay." Hanabi closed her eyes and thought about Onyx. The Onyx clone dispelled itself and Naruto gathered more chakra.

"Henge Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another clone appeared, but this time it was an exact copy of Onyx. "I did it!" Hanabi opened her eyes and smiled.

"That's him!" She gave Naruto a hug. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Just because I look like Onyx, doesn't mean that I sound like him, nor do I have his chakra patterns." Naruto, Hanabi, and Hinata looked at the clone. "From what I know, the Byakugan can see through my disguise, and my chakra pattern, so it's not going to work very well, unless none of the Hyuugas have their Byakugan activated during the execution. Also, how do you plan on switching us two when he's heavily guarded?" The other three in the room were silent, until Naruto spoke up.

"I really think you're the smartest clone that I've ever made. What made you think about that so thoroughly?"

"You used a lot of chakra and brainpower to make me, so the thoughts were there already. You just didn't think about it yet." The clone started walking to the door. "Nobody answered my question. How are we going to make the switch?"

"Um…" Hinata looked to the ground, then to Naruto. "We could just try to go to the cell and knock the guards out and switch them from there."

"That has to be the dumbest idea that I've ever heard. You've been hanging around my creator too much. It's heavily guarded. It's not going to be one or two guards. There are at least 10 strong guards, and Naruto can't take care of 10 ANBU level Hyuugas by himself. That's just asking for his funeral."

"Well, we won't know until we try it out." Hanabi's voice reached the ears of the clone. "It may be stupid, but that's the only reasonable plan that we have as of right now. Let's go for it." She got out of the bed and walked to the door. "Come on. I'll take you all to see him."

"Not so fast!" Naruto looked at the clone as he walked to it. "You can't go around here looking like the person that we're trying to save." He punched the clone, hoping to dispel it, but it didn't disappear.

"You could've told me to disappear. I'll be back the next time you summon a clone." He disappeared on his own free will in a puff of smoke. Hanabi led her sister and husband to the area where Onyx was being held.

"Hanabi-sama, what are you doing here?" asked a guard. "Hiashi-sama strictly forbid for you to see the prisoner."

"Even if I wanted to charge you all for treason, you couldn't let me see him?"

"That's right," answered another guard. "We've been ordered to defend this area under all costs, and since you know about how strong we already are, you're not dumb enough to try to attack us." Hanabi grumbled under her breath and formed a few handsigns. "I really hate to do this, but I've really got to see my lover." In seconds, only two of the 10 guards started screaming out in pain. She quickly stopped activating their Cursed Seals. She fell to the ground, followed by all of the guards. Hinata fell to a knee, struggling to catch her breath while Naruto's breathing became ragged and heavy.

_"This presence… It's so overwhelming!! But I've felt it before!"_ He looked behind him and saw a pair of Sharingan eyes. "…Sa… Sasuke?" Naruto choked out with all of his strength. The Uchiha calmly walked past Naruto and the fallen guards to unlock Onyx's cell. He walked past Naruto again, but stopped less than a foot away from him. Naruto's ears and nose were bleeding, and he was bleeding under his eyes from cuts that were suddenly appearing on his skin. "Wh… What… are…?" Sasuke turned his gaze towards Naruto.

"You owe me. Valley of the End, after I kill Itachi." He deactivated his Sharingan and disappeared just as fast as he came. Hinata and Hanabi stood to their feet and started breathing normally.

"His evil…" Hinata managed to say with a raspy voice. "It just felt so pure, like there was no good within his body."

"I agree. I never would've thought that Orochimaru would give him that much power, or that he could harbor so much evil in his body." Naruto looked and saw Hanabi opening the cell. Onyx walked out of the cell and gave Hanabi a hug and a kiss. "I guess it's time for me to work." He formed a handsign and created the Onyx clone.

"I wonder why the Uchiha kid would do something like that," said Onyx. "I heard that he ran away to search for power, and with that evil intent, he could've destroyed the entire village, but he came and rescued me. Why?"

"He did it as both a warning, and reminder to Naruto," said the Onyx clone. "He sent the message to Naruto that he's next in line after Itachi, and he's reminding him that he's still out there in the world living and surviving, and that Naruto shouldn't let a family soften him up." The clone took its place in the cell, and allowed itself to be locked inside.

"I've only seen the clone twice, but there are some times that he really amazes me with his knowledge. Let's get out of here before the guards wake up." The group left the area in a puff of smoke.


	17. Chapter 16, Ending 1, Part 2

_12:30 p.m., the next day (the execution)_

With his hands and feet contained, "Onyx" was led through the town by a few of the Hyuuga elders, and Hyuuga Hiashi. His face showed no emotion within it as he and the Hyuuga entourage made their way to the stake in the middle of Konoha. The villagers were upset, and voicing their opinions about the man and his actions towards one of the respected clans within the Hidden Leaf Village. They spat and yelled, and threw rocks at him, making him feel pain before he was to be burned at the stake. The group made their way to the stake, and tied "Onyx" tightly to it.

"Yoshiro Onyx," The Hokage stated loudly to get the attention of the villagers and everyone else in attendance. "You have been charged with crimes against the Hyuuga Clan. Although this form of execution is barbaric according to my standards, and the whole Hidden Leaf Village, you are to be executed by burning to death at the stake, as written by ancient Hyuuga laws. Do you have any last words to say before your execution?" "Onyx" shook his head and hung it low. "Alright, as much as I am against this, commence… the execution."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Four ANBU ninjas performed the jutsu and burned "Onyx's" body into a crisp.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Hiashi as he looked on at the execution.

"Hiashi-sama!! Hiashi-sama!!" A Branch House servant was running to Hiashi in a panicked state. "Hiashi-sama, I was getting ready to do my daily activities with Hanabi-sama, and I got no response from her. I thought that she had gone into the gardens or somewhere else, so I sent other people to look for her. When they all reported that she was nowhere in sight, we checked through the town and couldn't find her. I got worried and went into her room and found out… I found out that… Hanabi-sama… had killed herself. Her body was found face down with a kunai through her heart, and she's left this note for you."

"What?!" Hiashi was choked up over the news of Hanabi's death. "My daughter killed herself!?" He grabbed the note and started reading it to himself.

_"Father,_

_I wanted to be the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, but there was just too much corruption within it. You wouldn't let me be free to choose who I wanted to be with in my life. You held me back from so much stuff in life. In a few months, I would've given birth to a baby, a new heir to the Hyuuga Clan that could stop the corruption from continuing in the younger generations, but you were choosing to abort it… You were choosing to kill my baby, and not give it a chance to live in this world. You already killed its father, so it would've known the pain of never having a father to take care of it. Now that you killed my lover, and you were trying to kill my baby, I decided to get rid of the baby and myself. To keep us both in this world suffering the pain of loss for the one that was the closest to us would've been unbearable for the sake of the Hyuuga Clan. I would've never made a good heir to the clan because my Byakugan was rendered completely useless by Onyx, so I would've been completely useless to the advancement of the Hyuuga. You would've gotten rid of me like you got rid of Hinata, so I did you a favor: I got rid of another piece of trash in the Hyuuga Clan._

_I 'loved' you father,_

_Hanabi"_

Hiashi couldn't help but cry at what he had done. He drove his youngest daughter to suicide, and the "demon spawn" of Konoha tainted his oldest daughter. He killed the other person within the entire clan that surpassed both Hinata and Hanabi, and there were no other females within the clan worthy of his royal blood. There were more females in the Main Family, but their Byakugan was severely underdeveloped, and his offspring from them would come out with an improper variation of the Byakugan, which led to the formation of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan in the earlier years of Konoha, and he didn't want another clan like theirs to arise. He walked away from the execution site and retreated into the Hyuuga district of Konoha.


	18. Chapter 17, Ending 1, Part 3

_Four days later, outside of Wave Country_

"Wow, I can't believe that worked out the way we planned for it to," said Naruto as they walked onto the Great Naruto Bridge in the land of Waves.

"We know," said Onyx. "We heard you the first 6 times, and you didn't need to say that once more. Hinata, how are you able to stand him? He's like a ramen-eating broken record!"

"Well, I have my ways," replied Hinata. "I've grown up watching him for many years, so I'm used to it by now." She looked to her sister, who was holding onto Onyx's arm while they were walking. "It's hard to believe that those two went from a kidnapping and rape to a full-fledged relationship. That's weird. Then again, I went from stalking Naruto to kidnapping him to tell him how I felt about him. I guess my whole family's weird like that." Minutes later, they were across the bridge and meeting with the newly appointed Prime Minister of Wave Country, Tazuna.

"Naruto, it's been a long time since we've seen you and your lovely wife," said the former bridge builder. "What brings the great hero of our country here today?"

"Aw… I've told you many times not to call me the great hero of Wave." Naruto had a blush on his face, knowing it was the truth, but it was a step closer to recognition by people he knew or helped. "We're helping our friends leave the corruption of the Hyuuga Clan, so we thought that your country would be a great place for the formation of the new Hyuuga Clan."

"Your Hokage informed me well ahead of time, and everything is ready for them. They can live here together in peace, and raise their child around friendly people. It may not be much for royalty, but we're still able to help out in any way we can." Tazuna looked at his watched and let out a small sigh. "I've got other things that I need to do today, so I can't catch up with you like I want to. Being a Prime Minister of a country is hard work, but it does keep an old man good and busy. I'll see you all later, and their house is located around the middle of the village." With a nod, he walked off onto his other business.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess it is," said Hanabi as she looked at Naruto. "I thank you and Hinata for all of your help with this whole matter."

"It's no problem. It's the least that I could do for one of Hinata's family members. That clan was destined to destroy itself, so I had to save you from that sooner than later. Maybe when I become Hokage, you can take your place in Konoha as the heir of the Hyuuga Clan. I'll make sure to erase all records of your death from the ancient texts to make it easier for you to return and take over."

"Thank you. I'll be back in Konoha sometime, I'm just not sure when that will be." With that, Hanabi and Onyx walked into Wave Country towards their house.

"Now, we need to get back home, because I feel like tying you up again like I did on the first date," said Hinata. Naruto smiled with his trademark grin and picked Hinata up, carrying her all the way back home.


	19. Epilogue, Ending 1

_Epilogue_

_After hearing the news of Hanabi's death, Hyuuga Hiashi retreated to his sleeping quarters and fell asleep, never to wake up after that day. He was reported to be dead after a member of the Branch Family checked on him, to question his absence from the meeting with the Hyuuga Elders. Since his death, the Hyuuga Elders have taken over the Hyuuga Clan, until they slowly started dying out within months of taking over the position. When the final elder died, Mizuka from the Branch Family, was the next Hyuuga deemed capable of leading the clan. Hinata was named as the acting assistant to the head of the Hyuuga Clan, but her position within the Hyuuga Household wasn't one she wanted to take on alone. She had no choice in the matter, because of the damage that her husband suffered._

_Naruto received a message from Sasuke almost a year after helping Hanabi and Onyx move to Wave Country. The message was simple, and required him to come to the Valley of the End. The two fought with everything that they had, but neither of them walked away from the battle. Naruto and Kyuubi's minds were trapped within each other, in an endless cycle due to an advanced form of Tsukiyomi from Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Sasuke was lucky enough to limp away from the battle with major life threatening injuries, but nothing that would let his prideful self die by Naruto. He only managed to get ten feet away from Naruto, when Uchiha Madara attacked him. Madara told Sasuke that he did a good job of killing the trash of the Uchiha Clan, and then killed himself and Sasuke with Tsukiyomi. Konoha ANBU recovered Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara's bodies from the battlegrounds. The fallen Uchihas' bodies were burned, and the secrets of their Sharingan eyes were taken by Tsunade and kept for research into the clan's true abilities. Naruto still didn't recover from his coma, and nobody knew when he would wake up, or if he would wake up at anytime._

_Hanabi and Onyx lived together happily in Wave Country. Hanabi had a daughter named Usagi, and was expecting a second child soon. Onyx was able to get Tazuna to agree to hire missing-nin with no previous criminal records for Wave Country. After a few more years, Hanabi, Onyx, and their three children moved back to Konoha, where she was able to take her place as the true heir of the Hyuuga Clan._

_

* * *

_Okay, now that the first ending is over, I've got 4 more to do. Unless I decide to cut all the other endings for this story, this story's not over until I say it's over. I thank you all for reading my story, and please review!! 


End file.
